Koło fortuny
by NessLuthien
Summary: Kuroko zadał pytanie, którego bardzo żałował. Czy los się do niego odwróci? Za jaką cenę? Dedykacja dla Celi-chin :3


Gdy Kuroko był w gimnazjum, nie spuszczał z wzroku Aomine. Chłopak fascynował go pod każdym względem.  
Kuroko obserwował go jeszcze, zanim dostał się do pierwszego składu. Zanim został jego cieniem.  
Lubił przyglądać się niedojrzałemu zachowaniu przyjaciela i jego promiennemu uśmiechowi, kiedy grali w koszykówkę.  
Lubił sposób w jaki Daiki grał w koszykówkę i sposób w jaki się do niego zwracał. ,,Tetsu". Tylko do niego zwracał się po imieniu.  
_Co zrobiłem, że jestem dla ciebie taki wyjątkowy? Bo jestem wyjątkowy, prawda?_  
Gdyby było inaczej, nie spędzałbyś tyle czasu ze mną, nie wyciągałbyś mnie na treningi i nie próbował rozśmieszyć pokazując swoje ulubione gazetki.  
Ale powiedz, Aomine, na czym polega ta wyjątkowość? Jaka ona jest? Czy jest taka jaką chce by była?  
_Nie odpowiadasz, bo ja nie pytam. Ale chciałbym zapytać._  
Ile traci nie pytając? Ile traci zwlekając?  
Tetsu zakłada, że nie dużo. W końcu jest tylko cieniem. Jego cieniem… Ale światło nie może istnieć bez cienia.  
_Jak byś więc istniał, gdybym ja odszedł? _  
_Jak ja bym istniał, jak gdybyś ty odszedł? _  
- Aomine-kun, chciałbym Cię o coś zapytać… - w końcu pyta.  
I rozumie. ile stracił pytając.

Kiseki zaczęło się rozpadać.  
Nigdy niemiał wielu przyjaciół. Teraz też nie miał nikogo.  
Kiseki zaczęło się rozpadać, a wszystko zaczęło się od Aomine.  
Chociaż... możliwe, że od niego. Daiki zaczął się oddalać, gdy Tetsu zadał pytanie.  
Tak naprawdę to nie był wcale tak wyjątkowy.  
Wygląda na to, że istnieje światło bez cienia. Ale cień bez światła nie.  
Kuroko żałował, że wszystko się tak skończyło. Że będzie teraz daleko od śmiechu Kise, słodyczy Murasakibary, szczęśliwych przedmiotów Midorimy i nożyczek Akashiego.  
Z dala od światła.  
W cieniu jest zimno.  
W cieniu się gnije.  
W cieniu się umiera.  
W cieniu nikt nie zobaczy śmierci.  
A co jeśli jest się cieniem? Czy to równoznaczne z śmiercią?  
Chyba nie, jeśli Kuroko dalej żyje.  
Kuroko żyje wspomnieniem ciepła.

Kiedyś na lekcji mówiliśmy o Kole Fortuny.  
Wszystko obraca się wokół.  
Miłość. Nienawiść.  
Bogactwo. Biedota.  
Zwycięstwo. Porażka.  
Szczęście. Nieszczęście.  
Kuroko nie jest pewien, czy jest to dobre… Bo przecież to znaczy, że nie możesz być wiecznie szczęśliwy. A tego właśnie każdy pragnie, prawda?  
Każdy pragnie tego szczęścia, miłości, bogactwa i zwycięstwa.  
Nazwiesz to pychą i próżnością?  
Nazwę to człowieczeństwem.  
Wyprzesz się człowieczeństwa? Ten cień zawsze za tobą podąży.  
Koło fortuny obróciło się w pierwszym dniu liceum.  
Gdy w powietrzu wisiał zapach popiołu i pasji.  
Czerwony, który zawsze kojarzył mu się z Akashim i z bólem, nabrał nowego znaczenia.  
Koło fortuny obróciło się i przemieniło granat w czerwień.  
Ciepły, pełen pasji szkarłat.  
Taki, który potrafi ogrzać najzimniejsze, puste ręce.

Jesteś inny niż on.  
Chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wydajesz się tak podobny.  
_Dla mnie jesteście przeciwieństwami. _  
Jesteś całkiem inny.  
_Twój wstydliwy i zdystansowany charakter nie pozwala mi odczuć mojej wyjątkowości w tak jasny i oczywisty sposób_.  
Ale jednak on czuje to bardziej niż wtedy, gdy był w liceum.  
Wydaje się to bardziej prawdziwe.  
To niesamowite, jak bardzo uleczyłeś swój cień. Jak dużo światła mu ofiarowałeś, nawet o tym nie wiedząc.  
Nawet nie bolało, gdy zapytałeś o niego.  
- Co Cię łączyło z Aomine?  
Zastanawiające, dlaczego Cię tak to ciekawi. Co ma odpowiedzieć? Co jest właściwe?  
- Był moim światłem w czasach liceum.  
Kuroko widzi twój ukradkowy wzrok i wie, że zrozumiałeś. Wie to przez zaciśnięte szczęki i gniewne spojrzenie.  
Złości cię to, Kagami?  
Kuroko nie umie się powstrzymać od lekkiego uśmiechu.  
_Jestem dla ciebie wyjątkowy, prawda? Dziękuję. _  
Znów chce zadać pytanie. Jak odpowiesz?

Dzisiaj Kuroko został po treningu z przyjacielem w szatni.  
Opierał się gołymi plecami o zimną szafkę i oddychał głęboko.  
Kiedyś wzdrygał by się na samą myśl o takim zimnie. Ale od początku liceum wszystko się zrównoważyło.  
Skierował wzrok na siedzącego naprzeciwko czerwonowłosego chłopaka.  
Krople potu spływały po jego twarzy, a czerwone oczy uważnie obserwowały Kuroko.  
- Dlaczego?  
Niebieskowłosy mruga zaskoczony nie wiedząc o co może chodzić przyjacielowi.  
- Co Cię zafascynowało w tym niebieskowłosym debilu?  
To Cię tak dręczy.  
- Zafascynowało mnie to, co mnie zniszczyło.  
- Nie jesteś zniszczony.  
- Nie jestem.  
Czerwonowłosy mruży oczy, przez co większość osób pomyślałaby, że wygląda groźnie.  
Kuroko uważa, że to urocze.  
- Dlaczego?  
Kuroko uśmiecha się i wskazuje palcem na przyjaciela.  
- Czasem mniejsze światło może dać więcej ciepła.  
Kagami mruga zaskoczony, rumieni się i odwraca wzrok.  
- Jestem wystarczająco duży!  
- Zabrzmiało to dwuznacznie, Kagami-kun.  
- Ty diable! – znów się jąka i czerwieni.  
_Tak się cieszę, że Cię poznałem, Kagami-kun. Chciałbym… byś mi obiecał, że koło się już nie obróci… Potrafisz to zrobić? _

Kuroko nie bał się meczu z Aomine.  
Można nawet powiedzieć, że na niego czekał. Chciał pokazać mu swoje nowe światło i to do czego są zdolni. Pokazać mu, że potrafi żyć.  
Ale to co zobaczył, zdziwiło go do tego stopnia, że nie potrafił się do niego odezwać.  
Zbyt długo go znał, by nie zauważyć zmiany, która w nim zaszła.  
Aomine już nie polegał na nikim, a jego wzrok stał się dziwnie pusty.  
Tylko na Tetsu patrzył z innym wyrazem.  
Pewnej nadziei i przeprosin?  
Tego dnia wygrałeś mecz, ale w jakiś dziwny sposób miałem wrażenie, że jestem jaśniejszy, niż ty teraz.  
Ta wygrana nie dała Ci satysfakcji, prawda?  
Bo wygrałeś sam.  
_Bo nie miałeś do kogo się uśmiechnąć tak, jak uśmiechałeś się do mnie. _  
_Powiedz, Aomine. Żałujesz swojej odpowiedzi na moje pytanie? _  
Podnosisz wzrok i spoglądasz z nienawiścią w plecy Kagamiego.  
Na plecy Kuroko spoglądasz z tęsknotą. Zatrzymujesz go na jeszcze na boisku.  
- Tetsu, mogę zadać Ci pytanie?  
Czyż nie wiesz, że będziesz go żałował?  
Kagami zerka za ramię i odchodzi. Czujesz się pewnie, ale to pozory. Bo przecież on odchodzi, bo ufa niebieskowłosemu.  
Oni nie muszą zadawać sobie pytań, bo dobrze znają odpowiedź.  
Kagami jest na tyle silny, by utrzymać koło w miejscu. Ty lubisz nim obracać.  
Ale czy potrafisz obrócić nim ponownie? Nie potrafisz.  
I znów czegoś żałujesz.  
Tym razem zadanego pytania.  
_Przykro mi to mówić, ale cieszę się z twojej odpowiedzi, wtedy w gimnazjum._ To takie egoistyczne, prawda?  
_Zabrałem twoje szczęście. _  
Ale równocześnie to takie ludzkie.  
_Żegnaj, Aomine-kun. Dziękuję._


End file.
